Cambio de rutina
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: One-shot, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto


**Todos los días la misma rutina. Ella se levanta, se viste con una remera, que deja sus hombros descubiertos, y tan larga que llega a sus rodillas, va al baño, se acomoda su largo cabello rojizo, prepara su desayuno de tostadas y mermelada, con una taza de café. Cuando termina lava todo lo que uso, lo guarda y sale a hacer su recorrido matutino por el barrio.**

**Ella no se cansa de esa parte de su vida, en realidad, le gusta. Aquello que le molesta la misma historia de todos los días, que provocan sus dos amigos.**

**Mientras ella camina, pasa por el árbol de manzanas de su amiga Petunia, y ahí arriba siempre se esconde Splendid, y cuando Flaky por fin llega, el salta del árbol dándole los buenos días.**

**Splendid: ¡Flaakyyy! –Ella gira a su derecha la vista y lo ve caer de pie junto a ella- ¡Buenos días! **

**Flaky: Buenos días Splendid –Ella responde sonriendo amablemente-**

**Y en ese momento el siempre trata de darle lo que el llama "Beso de los buenos días". Pero no lo logra, ya que siempre llega en ese momento su amigo exmilitar, Flippy, que lo detiene.**

**Flippy: -Sostiene a Splendid de su mascara- **

**Splendid: -Empuja por la cabeza a Flippy-**

**Siempre era la misma historia con ellos dos, ella caminaba, aparecían esos dos y se peleaban. Flaky se volvía a su casa, dejándolos a ellos dos solos, y iba a su huerto de verduras de su jardín trasero, revisaba todas las verduras y juntaba las maduras. Las cuales utilizaba para hacer grandes platos que ponía en distintas canastas, que llevaba a distintas casas y las iba entregando. **

**Después de eso su día se volvía tranquilo. Excepto un momento a la tarde, mientras ella come algo dulce en la mesa de su jardín delantero, y sus dos amigos vuelven a aparecer a acompañarla, eso a Flaky no le molesta, hasta la pone feliz, pero no aguanta sus constantes peleas por la comida.**

**Ella esta cansada de sus constantes peleas y esta decidida a cambiar su rutina.**

**Al día siguiente ella se levanta igual que siempre pero al momento de preparar su desayuno, se arrepintió y no hizo nada. Volvió a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama pensando en que hacer. Hasta que por fin decidió, prepararía temprano las canastas, para poder repartirlas antes y tener toda la tarde para ella. **

**Se puso a juntar todas las verduras y luego a cocinar con gran devoción. Luego guardo todo en las canastas, ya era medio día y tenía todo listo.**

**Flaky: ¡Esto es genial! –Dijo dando saltos de alegría-**

**Agarro todas las canasta y se fue rápido a repartirlas. Estaba tan llena de energía que en media hora ya había acabado, y le había quedado una canasta que ella había preparado para almorzar en el parque. Flaky fue al parque dando saltos de alegría, y cuando llego a un banco se sentó, y empezó a sacar los sándwiches y su botella de agua, y comenzó a comer con felicidad. **

**Ella paso toda la tarde pasando por el parque y jugando con los niños de la plaza. Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, ella por fin se marcho a su casa.**

**Al llegar, acomodo su canasta en un cajón y se senito en su sillón a descansar un poco. Ese poco fueron unos segundos, ya que alguien inmediatamente todo la puerta, y ella se paro a abrir.**

**Flaky: ¿Si? –Abrió la puerta asomando la mirada para abajo y cuando la levanto sus ojos se encontraron con otros de color verde-**

**Flippy: Buenas –Dijo el apartando la vista para un costado-**

**Flaky: Flippy, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Flippy: No mucho, pasaba por aquí, así que pensé parar a verte**

**Flaky: -Al escuchar esas palabras su rostro se tiño de rosado**

**Flippy: -Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso rojo y nervioso- No! Yo, lo que quise decir, bueno, ¡No que quería verte!.. ah ¡No es que no quisiera verte, si quería! Pero, yo…. –Respiro profundo y se calmo- Vine a ver como estabas**

**Flaky al ver tal acto de su amigo lo invito a pasar, y el acepto. Entonces ella fue a la cocina y preparo dos tazas de que café que sirvió en la mesa que estaba frente a su sillón. Después de que ella lo sirvieran ambos se sentaron en el sillón, mirando para distintas direcciones y sin decir una palabra. Hasta que por fin unas palabras de Flippy rompieron el silencio. **

**Flippy: La verdad, es que estuve todo el día esperando para verte **

**Al escuchar eso, Flaky dio vuelta la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de su amigo teñido de rojo.**

**Flaky: -Sus mejilla se pusieron rosadas, y trato de aliviar el ambiente- Bueno, es que hoy hice las cosas diferente a como lo hago siempre**

**Flippy: Si, me di cuenta. Por que en tu rutina diaria…. yo te puedo ver siempre**

**El corazón de Flaky estaba palpitando muy rápido, se preguntaba si esto estaba pando en serio. Ella siempre tuvo sentimiento por el chico, pero nunca se imagino estar en una situación así.**

**Flippy: -Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hizo sus manos puños y por fin lanzo de golpe- ¡Siempre me gustaste! **

**Ella se había quedado impresionada por sus palabras. Pero cuando por fin reacciono tomo entre sus dos pequeñas mano las de Flippy y hizo que se relajaran y el abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con el rostro de ella a poco centímetros. **

**Flaky: A… a mi también me gustas –Dijo con el corazón en la boca y su cara como un tomate- **

**En ese momento Flippy se acerco lo suficiente para besarla.**

**Ambos se habían quedado dormidos después de ese gran momento. Pero había una tercera persona, de pelo azul, felizmente observando por la ventana.**

**F-I-N **

**Yume: Espero que le haya gustado, por favor comenten dejando sus opiniones. ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! **


End file.
